Perfides, manipulateurs Serpentards!
by Little Smiling' Panda
Summary: Halloween. "J'allais entrer dans la salle quand une fille me devança. Je posais les yeux sur elle et... WAOUW. - Draco, ferme ta bouche, tu vas finir par baver. - Blaise... Il me la FAUT." Oui, oui Draco. sauf que cette fille, c'est Hermione Granger.
1. Et la vengeance sera terrible

Bonsoir tout le monde!:D

Alors, oui, c'est vrai, Halloween c'est passé, oui, je suis en retard, mais je suis quand même là avec une toute nouvelle histoire!:D

Alors n'ayez pas trop peur, mais je m'essaie au comique! Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez que moi, c'est plutôt un Draco déchiré, une Hermione rebelle et un Londres qui va mal!x')

Et bien innovons! Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais j'ai aimé à l'écrire! D'ailleurs, je dédie cette mini-fic' à **Ilovedragohermione**, qui m'a apporté l'inspiration et m'a donné le sourire de par sa présence et ses encouragements:) Tiens, cadeau de remerciement! J'espère que mon Draco te plaira, j'ai essayé de le faire romantique et chou, comme tu l'aimes!:DD

Bonne lecture à tous les lecteurs (waaouw, j'aime mon vocabulaire varié!), et désolée pour la débilité de la chose, c'était un coup de tête!XD

Enjoy!:°)

**= Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part les costumes (et, ah! j'ai ri en les imaginant!)

**= Note : ***L'histoire se passe à Halloween (oui, oui), pendant la sixième année de nos héros. C'est léger, c'est peut-être pas très réaliste, mais on accepte la chose!

***** Pour ceux qui adore Blaise (moi je l'aime, on ne dirait pas mais c'est le cas.), désolée de l'avoir casé avec... Vous verrez bien. Mais désolée d'avance!:')

***** Pour ceux qui adorent Ron... Je ne peux que m'excuser de ma bêtise!

On commence avec un POV d'Hermione!:)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Perfides, manipulateurs Serpentards.<span>**

Halloween à Poudlard. Une fête, des costumes, des citrouilles à foison.

Je déteste Halloween. J'aurais voulu passer la soirée dans la bibliothèque de la Salle Commune, plongée dans un livre qui me plairait, lui.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Ron et Harry. Les fourbes.

M'obliger à venir au bal d'Halloween sous menace de chantage. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Ils m'ont fait _chanter_.

Et pas n'importe quel chantage. Du chantage affectif. Innocents, eux? On aura tout entendu.

Pour faire court, ils ont menacé de prendre mon apparence grâce à cette fichue potion de Polynectar, et d'aller draguer le seul garçon que je ne peux _PAS_ supporter, j'ai nommé, Draco Malefoy.

Vous vous dites peut-être, que ce n'est pas grave, que j'aurais dû laisser couler et profiter de ma soirée comme je l'entendais?

Et bien, je vous réponds ceci : avez-vous déjà vu Ronald Weasley _draguer_?

Non? C'est à mourir de rire. Non, je dis cela d'un ton ironique. C'est _pathétique_.

Alors imaginez un peu Ron faire les yeux doux à Malefoy avec _mon_ apparence! Terrifiant! Et c'est qu'ils l'auraient fait! J'en suis sûre parce que ce matin, devant le miroir, j'ai découvert qu'il me manquait une _mèche_ de cheveux! Oui, je vous assure.

Alors, oui, j'ai cédé à leur chantage. Ces garçons sont fous, et je n'ose pas imaginer le massacre que cela aurait été si j'avais refusé. Je tiens à ma réputation un minimum - Harry avait même acheté une jupe en _cuir_. Terrifiant, je vous dis.

Mais je suis Hermione Granger. Et lorsque je me venge, pour le coup, c'est terrible.

Alors j'ai élaboré un plan machiavélique pour ce soir.

Je détestais Halloween, mais cette année s'annonçait prometteuse. Vraiment très prometteuse.

* * *

><p>Hum hum :')<p>

Quelle idée a-t-elle en tête à votre avis? :D


	2. Et les excuses ne suffisent pas

Voilà la suite, avec, en narrateur... Harry!

Oui, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et ça ne vole pas haut.

Je vous aurais prévenus!

* * *

><p>- Tu crois qu'elle nous en veut encore?<p>

Je lui lançais un regard entendu.

- Ron, tu te rends compte du chantage qu'on lui a fait?

- Mais c'est pour son bien! Elle voulait rester enfermée dans cet endroit ennuyeux et poussiéreux où s'entassent tous les livres depuis que l'homme sait écrire! Comment ça s'appelle déjà?

Je ne pus me retenir d'esquisser un sourire.

- Une bibliothèque. Tu exagères, c'est quand même pas si nul, les bibliothèques. J'y vais quand je veux faire la sieste, et cela ne m'a jamais déçu!

- Bande d'enflures.

La voix d'Hermione nous fit sursauter. Nous l'attendions dans la Grande Salle, avant de descendre pour le banquet d'Halloween.

Je me retournais le premier, Ron étant toujours à la traîne, et me figeais sur place.

Ron couina - ou cria, je ne sais pas.

- Attends, Hermione, tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça?

- Dites-moi que je rêve..., murmura Ron en se cachant le visage entre les mains.

Elle nous jeta un regard noir.

- Attendez, vous osez ouvrir la bouche alors que vous êtes habillés en _citrouille_ et en _cowboy_! Pour Halloween?

Je rougis légèrement.

- Oui, bon, Molly a dit que ça me donnait un air de mauvais garçon sexy, et que la couleur orange de la citrouille s'accordait parfaitement avec le teint de Ron...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose.

- Bon. On y va, les sex-symbols?

Je la retins par le bras.

- Attends, Hermione... Tu sais, on est désolé de t'avoir obligée à venir, c'est vrai, on a été un peu bête, on s'en rend compte maintenant, mais...

Elle me lança un regard assassin.

- Bon, oui, on reconnait qu'on a beaucoup abusé - tiens, d'ailleurs ta mèche a repoussé, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un scandale! - mais de là à y aller comme ça... Allez Hermione, tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça!

- J'a honte, là, Mione! tenta Ron.

- Et moi j'ai peur..., ajoutais-je.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et à mon grand soulagement sembla se calmer.

Elle nous fit son plus beau sourire, et se dégagea de mon étreinte.

- Moi aussi, la citrouille, j'ai honte de ta tenue. Mais vous aviez raison, ce soir est fait pour s'amuser. Et tant mieux si je vous fais peur, car c'est le but.

Et sur ce, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, et sortit sans un regard pour nous en chantonnant.

Maquillée, parfumée, ses longs cheveux lissés...

Et en uniforme de _Serpentard_.

* * *

><p>Oui, c'est petit :')<p>

Une suite quand même?


	3. Et la jupe était trop courte

Chapitre suivant, point de vue d'Hermione.

Préparez-vous, car le suivant, c'est Draco qui parle! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>J'avais réussi à les ridiculiser, j'étais fière de moi, et ce n'était pas encore fini.<p>

Je savais qu'ils étaient derrière moi, encore choqués par ce que j'avais osé porté. Mais, bon, après tout, n'était-ce pas Halloween? J'étais déguisée, comme tout le monde.

Ce soir je n'étais ni une citrouille (ridicule, j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer de rire en voyant ce pauvre Ronald), ni Woody (le cow-boy meilleur ami de Buzz l'Éclair, mon personnage préféré quand j'avais quatre ans).

Ce soir j'étais une Serpentarde.

Perfide, manipulatrice, superficielle (c'était l'aspect qui me plaisait le moins : la jupe à dix centimètres en dessous de la culotte, le brushing qui faisait retomber mes cheveux au niveau de mes reins, et le maquillage qui, certes, me mettait en valeur, mais peut-être un peu trop...), et un objectif en tête.

Je me rappelle encore la remarque que m'avait fait Ron lorsque je leur avais annoncé, il y a de cela une semaine, que je ne souhaitais pas les accompagner au bal de l'école, organisé en l'honneur de cette stupide tradition.

_Oh, Hermione, allez, décoince-toi un peu! Ce que tu es ennuyeuse! Tu ne vas pas te marier avec un grimoire, si?_

Oui, il m'avait énervé, et ce n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant. Ennuyeuse et coincée. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir, ces deux imbéciles.

C'était Halloween? Bien. Je n'étais plus Hermione Granger la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ce soir. J'étais Hermione la Serpentarde. Et ça allait faire mal.

Qui aurait le plus de succès auprès du sexe opposé? Une citrouille où une fille aux jambes découvertes jusqu'aux cuisses?

* * *

><p>N'est-elle pas adorable?<p>

Vive les féministes!:D


	4. Et le coup de foudre se produisit

Chose promise, chose dûe.

Have fun :)

* * *

><p>- Draco, commence pas à faire chier. Je t'ai dit quinze fois qu'on ne te reconnaissait pas, alors c'est bon, dépêche maintenant! Tu vas pas faire demi-tour, on est presque à la Grande Salle! Et puis on louper le spectacle des fantômes, et tu sais qui j'adore matter!<p>

Je lui jetai un regard glacial.

- Calme tes pulsions morbides, Blaise, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête n'arrivera jamais à te satisfaire, autant passer à autre chose. Tu es _sûr_ que l'on ne me reconnaît pas?

Il me rendit mon regard.

- Putain Dray, t'as un chapeau haut-de-forme sur la tête, un masque qui cache la moitié de ton visage et tu portes un costume de _majordome_, alors c'est évident que personne ne te reconnaîtra!

J'haussai un sourcil, qu'il ne dut pas voir.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

- Rien, juste qu'un majordome est censé être au _service_ de quelqu'un, et c'est ce que tu ne feras jamais.

Exact. Cela finit de me convaincre.

- C'est bon? Tu vas arrêter de me saouler maintenant? Je te dis que tu pourras _choper_ des filles en toute tranquillité, elles ne devineront pas ton identité et ne te harcelleront pas comme cette folle de Greengrass.

Je frissonnai à ce nom. Cette fille était dérangée. Je l'avais embrassé au cours d'une soirée alcoolisée, et elle n'avait cessé de me poursuivre jusqu'à ce que finisse par lui régler son cas, à _ma_ manière.

Blaise m'avait suggéré de me déguiser de manière à ce qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas à cette fête d'Halloween, pour que cette mésaventure ne recommence pas. Je dois avouer qu'il me surprend parfois, avec ses idées pertinentes.

.

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Je vérifiais mon costume, pendant que Blaise figniolait le sien - un vampire, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, mais cela lui allait bien, je devais l'avouer.

Nous devions être les derniers à arriver, mais une entrée remarquée est toujours plus distinguée.

J'allais pousser la porte lorsque j'entendis des bruits venant de droite.

- Attends-nous, au moins! Hermione, allez, ne sois pas comme ça!

Je distinguais une espèce de boule orangée accompagnée d'un cow-boy crier après une fille, qui venait de me passer devant. Je portais mon attention sur elle et...

_Woaouh._

La fille en question, une serpentarde, sans costume d'ailleurs, était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Je remarquais d'abord ses jambes, parfaites, avant de découvrir des cheveux tombants jusqu'au bas du dos, brillants et ondulants au rythme de ses pas, m'hypnotisant ainsi de tout mon long.

- Ferme ta bouche, Draco, tu vas finir par baver, me chuchota Blaise, mais lui aussi était en pleine contemplation.

Elle me doubla, sans un regard pour moi, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Et avec du caractère, avec ceci. _Parfaite_.

Les deux imbéciles qui la suivaient lui emboîtèrent le pas sans faire attention à nous.

- Blaise, dis-je quand je retrouvais la parole, comment ce fait-il que je n'ai jamais repéré cette fille avant? C'est _impossible _que j'ai loupé ce canon.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Heu... Dray? Cette fille... C'est Granger.

- Hein?

Il rit franchement.

- Moi aussi je suis sur le cul, mec, mais cette fille c'était bien Granger. Et elle était déguisée en Serpentarde.

Ha? Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute allure.

- Tu n'as pas vu les deux gobelins qui la suivaient? C'étaient Potter et la belette, le potiron.

- Le petit rond, oui.

Il rit à nouveau.

Mais je ne le suivis pas. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose en cet instant.

- Blaise. Il _faut_ que j'ai Granger.

* * *

><p>Alors? Alors? Je peux avoir votre avis? :'D<p> 


	5. Et Hermione les planta là

Cinquième chapitre, excusez-moi pour les dialogues très... recherchés et matures.

Hum hum. Enjoy!:D

* * *

><p>La décoration de Grande Salle était grandiose, mais tout d'orange vêtue.<p>

Ron devrait apprécier. Les deux me suivaient toujours en continuant leur petit jeu.

Cela avait eu plus d'effet que je ne l'aurais espéré, et j'en étais ravie. Je regrettais un peu moins le fait de m'être habillée ainsi.

Tout les élèves étaient plus ou moins déguisés, mais je sentais que l'on se retournait sur notre passage. J'espérais que ce n'était pas pour moi mais pour Ron, mais j'avais un léger doute, étant donné que ceux qui m'observaient sur mon passage étaient tous des garçons...

- Mais Hermione! En plus on voit tes jambes, c'est vulgaire et...

Je me lui fis face, hors de moi.

- Vulgaire? Ça suffit, là Harry! Non mais pour qui te prends-tu? Fous-moi la paix maintenant, avant que l'une de mes jambes vulgaire n'atterrisse malencontreusement dans un membre qui t'es cher!

Un éclat de rire nous parvint. Je me retournais, pour découvrir celui qui était en train de se moquer.

Je ne le reconnus pas. C'était un garçon, de septième année peut-être. Il portait un costume de majordome, je pense, avec un noeud papillon, un chapeau haut-de-forme et un masque qui cachait le haut de son visage.

Il était vraiment beau, il dégageait un charme incroyable. Je ne voyais de son profil que sa bouche, et elle s'étirait en un sourire narquois absolument irrésistible.

_Waouw. J'avais peut-être bien fait de venir, finalement._

Lorsqu'il bougea les lèvres pour parler, je fus littéralement clouée sur place.

- Je vous ai vu traverser la Grande Salle, et mon attention s'est tout de suite portée sur vous, magnifique demoiselle. Est-ce que ces énergumènes vous dérangent? Votre répartie me plaît fortement, mais je peux vous en débarrasser s'ils vous sont gênants.

Je clignais des yeux.

- N'importe quoi! Allez, viens Hermione, tu vas pas te laisser draguer par tous ces vautours! Viens avec nous, on te protégera!, vociféra Ron.

Mais quel imbécile celui-là!

- Pardon? Mais je ne suis pas à toi, pauvre cloche! Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'être protégée, espèce de macho!

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais je fus plus rapide que lui.

- Et toi, Lucky Luke, va passer ton lasso autour d'autres filles! Laissez-moi vivre!

L'inconnu rit, puis me prit le bras avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Il se posta face à eux, et ajouta froidement :

- Vous avez entendu votre amie? Allez jouer aux billes. Les citrouilles femelles vous attendent.

- Et t'es qui toi? jasa Ron. Un serpentard?

- Exactement.

Je sautai sur l'occasion.

- Parfait!, m'écriais-je.

Et je laissai cet étrange garçon me tirer des griffes de mes amis, ahuris et abasourdis.

Je me retournais une dernière fois sur eux.

Ils voulaient me rattraper mais un garçon déguisé en vampire, que je ne reconnus pas, leur barrait le passage.

* * *

><p>Alors, petit questionnaire qui ferait plaisir à l'auteuse si vous y répondiez :<p>

1) Que pensez-vous des déguisements de chacun?

2) Qui succombera en premier, Draco ou Hermione?

3) Ron finira-t-il bourré, pleurant les larmes de tout son corps, ou enlevé par une folle dingue du genre Lavande Brown ou Daphne Greengrass?

4) Il est pas sympathique le p'tit Blaise? :D


	6. Et le charme s'opéra

Oui, j'ai eu l'inspiration en écrivant cette petite fiction d'une traite! Au départ c'était censé être un long OS, et puis je me suis dis qu'il serait plus agréable de le diviser en chapitres.

Donc je vous livre le sixième, et je vous annonce officiellement qu'à partir de là, j'ai adoré écrire! (Plus que d'habitude, quoi, parce que, oui, c'est vrai, j'adore toujours écrire!XD)

Je répondrais aux reviews à la fin du dernier chapitre, là j'ai plutôt l'impression de me faire des speech toute seule^^'

Bonne lecture!:)

* * *

><p>C'était bel et bien Granger.<p>

J'étais encore sous le choc. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de _cela_?

Plus je la regardais, et plus je me disais qu'elle s'était vraiment bien caché sa beauté derrière ses cheveux hirsutes et désordonnés, et son uniforme trop grand. Je n'avais jamais remarqué comme son visage était agréable à regarder.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire ton nom, n'est-ce pas?

Je sortis de mes pensées, pour me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me disait. Nous nous étions posé dans le fond de la Salle, du côté opposé du banquet, pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

Enfin, je l'avais entraîné ici. Elle avait commencé à danser, de nombreux garçons la mattaient, et cela ne m'avait pas plu. Elle avait du charme, la Grangie, mine de rien.

Je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer plus de deux minutes sur la discussion, retournant à ma contemplation.

- Pardon?

- C'est évident. Tu te caches sous un costume où personne ne peut te reconnaître. Je ne reconnais même pas ton timbre de voix. C'est... frustrant.

Alors comme ça elle ne me reconnaissait même pas? J'aurais dû être enchanté, mais bizarrement, cela me vexa plus qu'autre chose. Comment cela, elle n'avait jamais retenu le son de ma voix?

J'étais Draco Malefoy, pourtant. Tout le monde finissait par la connaître. Moi-même, je savais distinguer sa petite voix criarde et tirant sur les aigus quand je l'entendais.

Bon, je préparais mon flot d'insultes quand je la savais dans les parages, mais c'était seulement pour cela que je la reconnaissais.

Elle m'avait toujours horripilé. Jusqu'à ce soir.

* * *

><p>Tadaam!:)<p>

Chapitre court, mais qui montre qu'il commence à y avoir un début de quelque chose.

J'aime écrire pour Draco!:°D


	7. Et le coup de coeur se consolida

Et un septième chapitre tout en douceur :)

Draco flanche, Hermione... et bien, Hermione est en plein pétage de câble, en fait^^'. Merci, Ronald!

* * *

><p>- On se connaît.<p>

C'était une affirmation.

- Je viens de dire que je n'avais aucune idée de qui tu pourrais être, et tu viens de te renfrogner. Mais d'après ce que tu dis, tu es un Serpentard, alors il est fort possible que je ne t'apprécie pas.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi?

Elle rit doucement.

Tiens, elle avait un joli rire. Pas un de ces rires surfaits, ces glousssements que la plupart des filles avaient. Non, un rire plus mélodieux.

Hmm.

Ça n'allait _pas du tout_. J'étais avec Granger et ça me _plaisait_.

J'avais même envie de dévoiler mon identité, mais elle fuirait, et cela, il n'en était pas question.

- Tu as vu la tête de Harry et Ron? C'était excellent. Disons, que c'est une vengeance personnelle.

- Je vois. Et tu es prête à suivre un inconnu juste par vengeance personnelle? Ce n'est pas excessif, Hermione Granger?

Elle frissonna à l'annonce de son nom. Cela me sembla étrange aussi de prononcer son prénom.

Elle se ressaisit tout de suite, et fit une moue absolument _adorable_. Je me giflais intérieurement.

- J'ai confiance. Tu ne me feras rien pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne veux pas que l'on te reconnaisse. Et si tu me fais quoi que ce soit, je finirais par savoir qui tu es. Et j'arrive toujours à mes fins, crois-moi. Eux auraient dû le savoir, avant d'oser se mesurer à moi!

J'écarquillai les yeux. Cette fille était _vraiment_ Hermione Granger?

Si j'avais su qu'elle était aussi intéressante, je l'aurai séduite depuis bien longtemps! Non, mais vraiment, comment avais-je pu passer toutes ces années sans la remarquer?

* * *

><p>Je vous aurais prévenu :)<p>

Verdict?^^


	8. Et la tentation se fit plus forte

Je vois qu'il y a déjà quelques followers :)

Ça me fait super plaisir! Allez, je poste, mais je tiens à faire une petite intervention : connaissez-vous la célèbre citation : "Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme" ?

Je trouve cette phrase parfaitement juste ici. :)

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Monsieur le mystérieux Serpentard?<p>

J'avais plongé dans ses iris. Elle avait vraiment de beaux yeux. Ils n'étaient pas bleus, ni verts, comme je les aimais, mais ils étaient _profonds_. On voyait les émotions qui passaient en elle à travers.

Et l'on s'y perdait facilement dedans.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de ma part... Oui, une réponse. Vraiment, il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

- Je ne te connaissais pas telle quelle. C'est... frustrant. Et plaisant, je dois bien l'avouer.

Elle tourna les yeux, et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, plus courte que les autres. Je portais mon regard dessus.

J'avais _terriblement_ envie d'y passer ma main.

- Et bien sois-en heureux. Je ne devrais même pas être là, tu sais? C'est à cause de Ron et Harry.

- Ou _grâce_ à eux. Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer? Cela attise ma curiosité de façon trop vive. Et puis, je veux savoir comment ils ont fait pour t'entraîner ici avant d'aller les remercier.

Je ne me rendais pas compte, mais je me rapprochais de plus en plus à chaque mot.

Fichue Granger, je ne maîtrisais plus rien! J'avais toujours eu pour philosophie d'amener mes conquêtes là où je le voulais, quand je le voulais, mais cette fois-ci j'étais celui _conquis_!

Et ça, ça n'allait pas du tout.

Il fallait que je repense à de mauvais souvenirs la concernant, cela me calmerait sûrement. Je me rappelais notre troisième année. Le coup de poing qu'elle m'avait envoyé. Bon sang, ce que je l'avais haï pour cela!

Mais... Maintenant que j'y repensais, je trouvais ça _sexy_.

Elle avait du caractère la Granger, et... Oh Salazar, sa jupe est tellement _courte_.

- Relève les yeux, veux-tu? me dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Oui, chef.

Elle soupira.

- Je disais : je réponds à toutes tes questions si tu me dévoiles ton identité. Et c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

La peste.

- C'est du chantage.

- Non, tu trouves? sussura-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver irrésistible. Je m'approchais de son oreille, en m'obligeant à rester impassible. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait me rendait fou. Je sentis son souffle sur mon cou.

_Calme-toi, c'est une Gryffondor. Qui plus est Granger._

Foutue conscience. Et bien, tu sais quoi? À ce moment précis je m'en moquais éperdument. Je me serais damné pour un baiser. Pour rester courtois.

* * *

><p>Pour ceuxcelles qui se poseraient la question, les derniers mots de Draco, "pour rester courtois", signifient bien qu'il se serait damné pour plus qu'un simple baiser.

Simple précision ;)

Interprétez cela comme vous le voulez (et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos idées!) :D


	9. Et un compromis se mit en place

Chaud, chaud, la suite! XD

Non, non, je déconne. Je voulais faire comme les cuisiniers, vous savez, qui déposent des plats brûlants en criant CHAUUD!

Bon, j'ai compris le message, je poste et je me tais... x)

Enjoy!:D

* * *

><p>- Gryffondor, hein? Le vert de Serpentard te va si mieux. Tout comme cet uniforme.<p>

Elle frissonna.

- Garde tes mains là où elles sont. Je suis peut-être perfide comme vous, mais je tiens à ma vertu, _moi_. Réponds plutôt à ma proposition.

Je me reculais, sonné. Bon sang, elle me torturait!

- C'est d'accord, grognais-je, avant de reprendre contenance.

Je ne voyais plus que ses lèvres, qui m'appelaient comme jamais.

- Mais répondras-tu à _toutes_ mes questions?

Elle hésita, avant de se reprendre.

- Absolument. Mais montre-toi d'abord.

- Sûrement pas. Tu serais capable de t'enfuir en courant. _Je_ commence par te poser les questions. Et ce n'est pas négociable non plus.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, mais finit par acquiescer.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, elle se renfrogna.

Mais je savais que je lui plaisais, qui que je pouvais bien être.

- Un peu de suspense n'a jamais tué personne, Hermione Granger. Première question, donc. Qu'est-ce que tes deux amis t'ont menacé de faire si tu ne venais pas?

Elle se cacha la tête entre ses mains.

_Trop craquante._

- Oh, pitié, je regrette déjà... Tu ne te moques pas, Serpentard, d'accord?

Je l'encourageai en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire (oui, encore, mais c'est ce qui marche le mieux), qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

- Ils ont menacé de se faire passer pour moi, en prenant du polynectar, de revêtir des vêtements d'allumeuse et d'aller danser collé-serré avec Malefoy... Tout ça parce que j'avais un jour dit qu'il était terriblement con, mais séduisant malgré tout... Et ces deux malades ont décidé de s'en servir contre moi.

Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée, et les miennes, derrière mon masque, sûrement aussi.

Hmm... Je n'allais plus répondre de rien si elle redisait encore une fois que j'étais _séduisant_. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. J'avais l'image en tête d'une Granger déchaînée qui m'entraînait dans une danse _collée-serrée._

- Des vêtements d'allumeuse? fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire.

* * *

><p>Mouahahahah mais quel petit pervers, ce Draco!<p>

Comment ça, j'avais dit que ce ne serait pas chaud? :'O


	10. Et les langues se délient

Avouez, vous vous attendiez à une scène torride et passionnée!

Désolée les loulous, mais je resterais dans le bienséant cette fois-ci :')

Mais un jour, peut-être lorsque je serais psychologiquement inspirée, je vous ferais un lemon digne de ce nom!8D En attendant, enjoy avec cette petite fic toute sympathique! :)

( Non? Elle est pas sympathique? :'O)

* * *

><p>Elle esquiva mon regard inquisiteur.<p>

- Oui... Jupe en cuir, haut transparent... La totale, quoi. L'horreur.

Par Merlin, qu'il faisait chaud! Je bouillais rien qu'à l'imaginer ainsi.

Ressaisis-toi, Dray.!

- Et tu as décidé de les prendre à leur propre jeu?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. J'eus envie de la lui mordre _aussi_.

Se rendait-elle compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait?

- Oui. J'avais dans l'idée d'aller moi-même draguer tous les Serpentards de Poudlard devant eux et de les voir se décomposer. Ils voulaient du spectacle? J'allais leur en donner. Non, mais, tu ne te rends pas compte, même si je ne sais pas qui tu es! Cet idiot de Ronald m'a traité de coincée! De _coincée_! Lui qui ne sait même pas comment embrasser une fille proprement! Alors, forcément, je veux leur montrer le contraire.

Elle rit nerveusement. Moi, j'étais pour ainsi dire sidéré. Et frustré. Très, très _frustré_. Mais quelque chose me dérangea.

- Tu ne dis rien? Tu trouves cela ridicule. Je m'en doutais de tout façon, et puis je...

- Tu as l'intention d'aller danser au milieu de ces chacals en chaleur qui t'ont reluqué dès que tu as passé la porte? la coupais-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Non, je n'étais pas jaloux, je ne voulais seulement pas que la Granger de ce soir m'échappe. Elle me rendait fou, et c'était une première. Personne ne l'aurait!

- Je... Enfin, je ne sais pas... Dit comme cela, c'est vrai que ça paraît stupide, mais...

- Alors reste avec moi. Je remplis tous tes critères, non? Et puis Potter et Weasley me détestent. Enfin, vu comme je t'ai entraîné loin d'eux.

C'était sorti tout seul. Si Blaise était là, il serait aux anges. Mais il était occupé à draguer un troisième année qui s'était déguisé en Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? chuchota-elle, sceptique.

Elle s'était reculée.

- Tu es un Serpentard, et tu as une idée derrière la tête, ne le nie pas. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi, tout à coup?

Je serrai la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire? Qu'elle me rendait fou et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle _parte_ ou un mensonge?

Elle fronçait maintenant les sourcils, énervée, alors j'optais pour la vérité.

- J'ai une dernière question Granger, et je répondrais à la tienne. Réponds franchement, parce que tout ce qui va suivre sera sincère. Qui que je sois, _est-ce que je te plais?_

* * *

><p>J'aime couper mes chapitres lorsque ça devient insoutenable! Hahaha!<p>

On approche de la fin les z'amis, plus qu'un petit effort!:)


	11. Et les Serpentards gagnent toujours

Et voilà le final!:D

Mesdames, Messieurs (?), j'ai été ravie de partager avec vous mon petit coup de folie!

Si vous êtes gentils, et que vous me laissez votre avis sur l'histoire (c'est toujours frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qu'en ont pensé les lecteurs), je vous écrirais un petit bonus! :3 J'ai déjà l'idée en tête, il ne me manque plus que la carotte! (et c'est vous!) :D

Thanks for reading me :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Elle me dévisagea, surprise.<p>

_Allez, Granger, dis-moi le mot que j'attends._

Cette soirée est complètement folle. Tu me rends complètement fou.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, à contre-coeur.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Et je fondis sur ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Elle ne se débattit pas.

Je forçais l'entrée de sa bouche et l'embrassa avec ardeur.

Elle ne fit rien, au départ, me laissant espérer, me laissant pantelant tout contre elle, puis finit par se joindre à moi.

Mon coeur jouait au quidditch dans ma poitrine, littéralement.

De toutes les filles que j'avais embrassé, elle, Merlin, était la plus géniale.

J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux, _enfin_. Je me collai à elle, la caressant avec mon corps. C'était tout simplement _parfait_.

Elle finit par détacher ses lèvres des miennes, et j'émis un grognement de contestation.

.

Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés, et je sentais le regard de nombreuses personnes sur nous.

Et, oui, j'avais réussi, bande de vautours. Détournez le regard avant que je ne vienne vous arracher les yeux et faire de la poudre à licorne avec.

- Je veux ma réponse. Et que tu respectes ta parole.

Je posais mon front contre le sien. Mes mains étaient maintenant sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de s'écarter. Nos souffles se mêlèrent.

- Je ne t'avais jamais remarqué, Granger, enfin pas en tant que _femme_. Et là, tu apparais explosive, magnifique, pleine de vie... Tu viens en une petite heure de faire s'évaporer toute la haine et le mépris que j'ai accumulé pendant six ans. Tu veux faire payer tes amis, reste avec moi.

- Pourquoi? murmura-t-elle.

- Parce qu'ils ne m'arrivent pas à la cheville. Et parce que je les pulvériserais s'ils osent ne serait-ce que te reluquer.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de sourire.

- Malefoy. Ton ego surdimensionné te perdra. Et ton besoin d'affirmer ta supériorité aussi.

- Je ne veux pas affirmer ma supériorité. C'est juste que je ne _veux_ pas qu'un autre dans la Salle prenne ma place. Je n'avais pas prévu de ne passer la soirée qu'avec _une_ seule fille, mais là je ne pourrais pas faire autrement.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant peut-être à voir si j'étais franc. Je la laissai ôter mon masque, ainsi que mon chapeau. Ses doigts étaient frais et frêles.

Je la serrai un peu plus pour la ramener à moi.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi. Le détestable mais auguste Draco Malefoy qui collectionne les conquêtes. Je n'avais pas prévu de passer une soirée comme celle-là non plus.

Je plongeais à nouveau dans ses yeux. Elle frissonna. Il paraissait que mon regard était irrésistible. J'espérais que ce soit vrai.

- Alors c'est oui?

- Quelles têtes font Ron et Harry?

Je me détachai de ses prunelles cuivrées à contre-coeur.

- Weasley est aussi rouge que sa citrouille et Potter donne l'impression qu'il va aller s'étrangler avec sa corde. Satisfaite?

Elle rit franchement, avant de redevenir sérieuse.

- Très. J'accepte. Mais que cela soit clair : c'est uniquement dans le but de me venger. Tu ne m'auras pas à ton tableau de chasse Malefoy. Une soirée, c'est tout ce qu'on se donne.

J'eus une petite contrariété à ces mots. J'avais découvert une fille au charme dépassant toutes mes espérances, je n'allais certainement pas la laisser partir de sitôt.

- Bien sûr, Granger. C'est juste en l'honneur d'Halloween. Après cela, je te laisse tranquille.

Son joli minois s'éclaira, elle me crut sur parole.

J'en profitais pour lui voler un baiser, et me remettre à mon _exploration_.

Pauvre Granger, elle était bien une Gryffondor pour croire à tout cela. Après tout, j'étais un Serpentard.

J'étais perfide, manipulateur, et je parvenais _toujours_ à mes fins.

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a conquis:)<p>

Une petite review, en guise de bonbon? :-P

Et pour le bonus, ne vous en faites, pas je le posterais quand même! XD

Bises!

°O° (Ceci est un panda.)


	12. Et le cowboy pleura

Salut la compagnie!

Je reviens avec, comme promis, the Bonuus! XD

C'est la première fois que j'en écris un alors j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop décevant^^" Ne vous attendez pas à un happy end tout rose, ce n'est pas un épilogue mais bien un bonus!(juste pour préciser =p)

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté, j'ai ri en vous lisant! :D Et j'aime vos carottes *ù*

Et merci à ceux qui ont posté une review anonymes, auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre, mais que je n'oublie pas!

J'arrête mon blabla et poste, ça suffit comme ça, promis! x)

Bonne lecture, et enjoy! :D

°O° (Oui, c'est bel et bien un panda, même si on m'a fait remarqué (j'ai beaucoup ri d'ailleurs) que ça ressemblait plus à un poussin qui ouvrait la bouche... Si vous trouvez mieux, dites-le moi! XD

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS, parce que vous le valez bien!<strong>

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La fête d'hier soir avait fatigué toute l'école, et presque personne n'était réveillé. J'en avais profité pour sortir me dégourdir les jambes.

La soirée d'Halloween avait été un désastre. Hermione avait tout simplement perdu la raison et Ron avait fini bourré au ponch à la citrouille...

Je me dirigeais vers le lac, au moins là-bas je pourrais oublier quelques minutes ce monde de détraqué et me perdre dans l'immensité du lac.

- Harry, attends!

Je me retournais.

Luna courait dans ma direction, agitant les bras en même temps. Génial.

- Salut, Luna, qu'y-a-t-il?

Elle arriva à ma hauteur et reprit son souffle, avant de répondre.

- Harry, j'ai un message pour toi! Hier soir, après la fête, il y a un mystérieux jeune homme qui est venu me voir pour me demander de te faire passer ce message!

Elle me tendit une feuille, que j'ouvris sans attendre.

#

_Potter, _

_Ne crois pas que cela me ravit de t'écrire ce mot, mais je n'ai que ce choix-là, ton imbécile d'ami étant trop bourré pour comprendre ce que je veux. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, alors j'espère que tu répondras vite._

_Je t'offre ce que tu veux en échange d'un vêtement qui est en ta possession. Je dis bien __ce que tu veux__, je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour l'obtenir. Même à te prêter Blaise pendant une journée (je sais qu'il te fait bander, ne le nie pas, pervers.)_

_Ce n'est pas grand chose que ma requête, je veux juste la jupe en cuir et le chemisier presque transparent que tu as acheté à Granger. Sache que si tu ne coopères pas, je maîtrise parfaitement les arts du chantage._

_En espérant que ce message est arrivé à destination,_

_D.M._

_PS : Ne dis __rien__ à Granger de ce petit arrangement. Jamais._

_PS² : Moi aussi je sais préparer du Polynectar._

_#_

Où avais-je reposé ma corde, hier?

* * *

><p>The ending end! x)<p> 


End file.
